


a bff in a lip sync battle is a bff indeed

by nereid



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that's what you do when the closest thing you have to a BFF calls, you answer no matter what</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bff in a lip sync battle is a bff indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earnmysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earnmysong/gifts).



Anne's curled up on her couch under a blanket with a cold when her phone rings and it's Emily, and she sighs, because she loves Emily, who wouldn't, Emily's a force of nature, but on the other hand - Emily's a force of nature.

But Anne picks up anyway, because that's what you do when the closest thing you have to a BFF calls, you answer no matter what, and it's as scary and as real as Anne expected it to be.

"Hey, Anne."

"Hey, Ems."

"So listen, I think we should do Lip Sync Battle."

A coughing fit.

"We should do what?"

Her throat hurts.

"Lip Sync Battle. Come on, A, it'll be fun."

Silence

"We agreed during that Pretty Little Liars marathon that you're never gonna call me A and I'm never gonna call you E."

"Sorry, Anne, slip of the tongue", Emily says, but they both know she's lying, she just enjoys mildly annoying Anne into submitting to whatever crazy plan she has for them at the moment.

"Oh, and you can't tell me what song you're doing. But you have to think of a song. And it has to be a good one."

( _My throat hurts, Ems_ ) "Of course, Ems. But you know I'll kick your ass any song I choose."

"Sure, sweetie, you can keep telling yourself that."

An eye roll. Force of nature indeed.

"Night, Ems."

"Night, Anne."


End file.
